Who Are You?
by Trillian Astra
Summary: Set after "The Doctor's Daughter". Jenny shows up on Earth, and is reunited with her father. Disclaimer: No, not mine. Please review! Spoilers for "The Doctor's Daughter".


**So, I was watching "The Doctor's Daughter" last night… and afterwards the muses ganged up on me and left me with the idea for this story. **

**Spoilers: "The Doctor's Daughter", obviously. Nothing in particular for Torchwood but it's after "Exit Wounds".**

**Disclaimer: I can safely say that I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any characters associated with either show. **

**Reviews make me happy…**

**Who Are You?**

"Jack!" Gwen checked the program that monitored rift activity, and she saw that there had just been a big spike in rift energy.

Jack emerged from his office. "What is it?"

"Really big rift spike. Looks like something came through."

"Where?"

"Hang on…" she typed a few commands into the program. "…er, that's weird. It's right outside."  
"What do you mean, outside?"

"In the Plass. Outside the Millenium Centre."

"Bring up the CCTV."

Gwen pressed a few more keys, bringing up the video feed from the square above them. "Okay, now _that_ is weird."

Jack hurried to her workstation. "Yeah."  
"What is that?"  
"It looks like an escape pod, or a shuttle maybe."  
"Escape pod? So there might be something inside?"

"Yeah. C'mon, let's find out."

They ran upstairs, and out through the Tourist Office – where they stopped to tell Ianto what had happened – and were soon outside the pod/shuttle. Jack looked at the outside, and was about to try opening it when suddenly the door opened. Gwen looked at him questioningly. "No, that wasn't me."

They looked inside together – it really was tiny – and saw a slight, pretty blonde girl sitting at the control panel. When she saw them, she smiled. "Hi. Where am I?"

"Earth."

"Oh? I've not been here before. What's it like?" She slipped past them to stand outside. "It's nice and warm, at least. Much better than that last place." She turned to look at them. "So… who are you, then?"  
"Captain Jack Harkness. This is Gwen Cooper. We're Torchwood. And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you both, but I'll be going now. I've got so much to see."

Before she could leave, Jack grabbed her. "Oh, no you don't. You're coming with us."

"Why?"

"Because you and your pod…."

"It's a shuttle, actually."

"…fine, you and your _shuttle_ just came through the Rift and appeared in the middle of Cardiff. We need to know where you came from, what you are and what you're doing here."

"Oh. All right then."

Gwen and Jack looked at each other, puzzled. Aliens that came through the rift didn't normally behave like Jenny did.

--

When they'd got Jenny down to the Hub, Ianto ran the usual full-body scans on her, while Jack talked to her. He found out that she had come from a planet called Messaline, that she used to be a soldier but she wasn't any more. When he asked about her family, she said. "Oh, I don't really have a family. Just my father."

"Okay, so who's he?"  
"He calls himself the Doctor. I only met him recently. He went away, though."

"Be serious. What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one. Just "the Doctor."

"You can't be his daughter. He doesn't have a daughter."

"You know him?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah. I know him."  
"Where is he?"  
"No idea. He could be anywhere. Why?"

"Oh. I'd've liked to have seen him, that's all."

Ianto came in. "Jack… the body scans are done."

"Great."

Leaving Jenny in the Vaults temporarily, they went to the Boardroom to look at the scan results.

"Well, Jenny looks human. And she is, mostly."  
"Mostly?"

"Yeah. That's the weird thing. Most of her body functions the way a normal human body would. But there are some extras that definitely aren't human."

"Like?"  
"There's something weird about her respiratory system… and she has two hearts."

"What?!"

"Two hearts. See?" Ianto pointed out the two hearts, either side of her chest, on the scan. "Jack? Have you seen something like this before?"

"Oh, yes."

"So what is she?"

"She's impossible."

Jack didn't go back to the Vaults, and instead went to his office and picked up the phone, dialling Martha's number.

--

"Hello?"

"Martha? It's Jack."

"Oh, hi! How is everything?"  
"We're managing. Look, I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?"  
"Something came through the rift today. A girl. She's a bit… unusual."  
"Torchwood unusual or the normal kind?"

"Oh, definitely Torchwood unusual. She says her father is the Doctor. And she has two hearts."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, why?"

"Um, I think I should come down there. It's a bit complicated."  
"Okay."

"I'll get a train this morning… I should be there in a few hours."  
"Call me when you arrive."

"I will."

--

When Martha arrived, Jack took her straight down to the Vaults to see Jenny. Martha stepped inside – Jenny's cell was unlocked – and stopped dead, staring at the girl in front of her, who was reading a magazine Gwen had given her.

"Jenny?"

The blonde looked up. "Martha?"

"Whoa… do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, Jack, we do."

"So… who is she?"

Martha looked at him. "She's the Doctor's daughter." She shrugged.

"How is that possible?"

"Long story. Something called progenation, and a stolen sample of the Doctor's DNA. Except…."

"What?"

"She's meant to be dead. I saw her get shot."

"If she's his daughter, couldn't she have regenerated?"

"Well… I thought it wasn't possible, but apparently it is. Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get here? Do you remember dying?"  
"Yes. My father was there, talking to me. Then everything went dark. Then I woke up, took the shuttle, and left."

"Where did you go?"  
"New worlds. I went to see new worlds. There was this glowy thing… it swallowed up my shuttle and then suddenly I was here. Martha?"

"Yes?"

"When I woke up they said my father had gone. They were going to have a funeral for me. So… my father thinks I'm dead… and he didn't just leave me?"  
"Um, yeah. He thinks you died. He… he wanted to wait, to see if you would regenerate. I… I told him you wouldn't. I'm sorry, Jenny."

"It's all right. You didn't know. I didn't even know what would happen. Will I see him again?"

"Oh, I think you will. I… I can call him, if you like. Tell him what happened. Then he can come and see you."

"I'd like that. Would you do that for me, Martha?"

Martha smiled. " 'Course I will." She stepped out of the cell and took out her phone, dialling the number for the phone she'd given the Doctor.

After it had rung about twenty times, the Doctor finally picked up.

"Martha? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Um, I'm in Cardiff right now. Someone came through the rift, and Jack asked me to take a look."  
"And…"

"It's Jenny. She's alive, Doctor."

"Don't joke about that, Martha."  
"I'm serious. She's alive. She's sitting right in front of me reading a magazine. Do you want to talk to her? Or Jack?"

"Er… put Jack on."

Martha handed her phone to Jack. "Doctor?"

"Is this true? Is Jenny really there?"

"Yes. She came through the rift this morning. Left a shuttle outside the Millenium Centre too. Is she really your daughter?"

"Yes. She is."

"So… are you coming? She wants to see you."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm on my way."

The Doctor hung up, and Jack handed the phone back to Martha. "He's on his way."

--

When the TARDIS materialised in the Plass, Jack, Martha, and Jenny were waiting for it. So when the Doctor stepped out, Jenny ran to him. "Dad!"

Surprised, he hugged her. "I… I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm tough."

"How did you get here, Jenny?"

"I took a shuttle from Messaline. I saw all these other worlds, it was fantastic. Then I got caught in this rift thing, and it brought me here. Your friend Jack found me. He's nice. I'm glad you came, Dad."  
"You're my daughter. I had to."

"Can I still go traveling with you?"  
"Of course you can."

While Jenny was saying goodbye to Gwen and Martha, Jack went to talk to the Doctor.

"So. She's your daughter."  
"Yes."

"She's cute."

"_Jack_. Don't even _think_ about it, all right?"

"All right, all right, fine. She's a lot like you, though."

"I know."

"And still cute. You're gonna have to keep an eye on her."

"Especially around you, apparently."

"It was a compliment!"

"_Jack_…. I'm warning you, you even _think_ about touching my daughter and there'll be trouble…"


End file.
